A Fresh StartA New Beginning
by Live.Laugh.Love.Forever
Summary: One letter broke up a wonderful friendship. This letter has turned Katsuko Suzuki's life upside down. Now shes back and is going to surprise Ouran Academy. One host club member is in the awakening of a lifetime.OCxHost Club Member I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 2

**A Fresh Start, A new Beginning****.**

**Chapter1- Meet Katsuko Suzuki**

**Hey fan fic readers. This is my 1****st**** story. I hope you enjoy it. Review Please. Oh and P.S. I own nothing except sum Katsuko Suzuki. I Wished I own other things to. You'll find out the pairings soon. I hope I get 5 or more reviews. I'll try to update often xD**

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huhThat's rightI took your words**_

_**And I believedIn everything**_

_**You said to meYeah huh**_

_**That's rightIf someone said three years from nowYou'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrongI know better**_

_**Cause you said foreverAnd ever**_

_**Who knew**_

_**Who Knew by Pink**_

**Wow, it's been so long since I left Japan. Damn 7 years is a lot. Ah, This is what I call home sweet home. Not that France was totally amazing, Japan was the place I was born in, had the 1****st**** 10 birthdays, made the awesome friend, but the sad thing is , there were some bad memories in that place. The worst one was when I lost my best friend. That person was the best person *besides my parents* I could ask for. He was like my other half even though were completely different. He was studious, hard-working, had excellent grades, etc . Me, I was also studious, hard-working, had excellent grades, but I always had a happy-go-lucky aura around me, while my best friend was shy, and quiet aura but can also be manipulative and conniving and sneaky which I taught him I can manipulate anyone and not even know it. He also had the awesome sense of humor and can make that frown go right side up. He was quiet, I had a big mouth and was loud, which no one could calm me down. We were both calm, but I can also be hyper. Were both polar-opposites, but we complimented each other. But that one day, and that single letter, changed my whole life. It broke me, tore me apart, and made me depressed. **

**Now your wondering what the hell is going on right? Well lets see, Hi, my name is Katsuko Suzuki. I'm the heir of Suzuki Medical Enterprises. My family own hospitals, medical gear/ equipment, are excellent doctors etc. One part of my family owns Suzuki motorcycles. I'm an only child which sometimes has the perks, and downs. But I have my cousins and best friends to help me out. I was born on September 15 and will be 17 soon. I am 5 ft 7 and have a mass of silky black hair. I have brownish eyes and a milky white complexion. They say my eyes have this attraction to people and makes them stare forever. I don't believe them but I find guysstaring and it gets me paranoid. I lived in Tokyo Japan for the 1****st**** ten years of my life. Had the bestest friend there, had an awesome life. But then it ended since I had to move to France for my parents business. I was so miserable when I heard it but tried to make the best I can with my bestfriend. But on the day I call my birthday, one letter had ruined my life, turned it into hell and made me miserable. I was so glad I was leaving at night that day. **

**Now every birthday I always cry in the morning and make sure have I have an awesome day to forget the pain. But what he said in the letter, cracked my heart and turned to dust. You see, not only was he my bestfriend, he had another part of me, and I liked him, but didn't tell him. My parents didn't even know and I don't want them to know. You see Yoshio Ootori and my parents are the best of friends but they haven't talked or seen each other since we left. I'm assuming he doesn't know about it and the less people the better. I have lived in France for 6 years, and it was amazing. But nothing beats home. Anyways I made some new friends and there was one person who became like a really close friend like my ex. He was an amazing piano player, charmer (which doesn't work on me), and can be ditzy, and a little crazy. He helped me forget about the drama that impacted my life in Japan, but he never knew the full story. He knew I didn't like discussing it, but I told him some things, and he left it at that. But sadly when we were 14, he had to move back. I wished I could see him again. I never knew where he went. But I'll always remember his bubbly yet ditzy personality. Well now im back to Toykyo Japan and will be starting Ouran Academy. It was either this or St. Lobeilas. That school freaks me out especially Benibara-sama. But the good thing is that I can count on my cousin to help me out. I'm supposed to be in class 2-A. Now im back I wonder where my old best friend is? If I see him, hes going to be in for the awakening of the life time. **

_**Sorry if it sucks , its my 1**__**st**__** time writing, and I don't know much. Reviews make me happy and motivate me and are appreciated . Tell me if it sucks and how can I fix it. Oh and I suck in grammer so excuse it. Hope to get 5 or more reviews xD**_

_**~R.E.V.I.E.W 3~ **_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Thnx everyone who checked out my story. Special thnx to XxFallingxxAngelxX for being my 1**__**st**__** and so far only reviewer and for special thanx to again XxFallingxxAngelxX and Rinwei for favoriting. Can I get at least 3- 7 or more reviews for this one. If not I won't be able to update and I got the next one planned out. **_

**Chapter 3**

_**I'm in love it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care what the weatherman say**_

_**It's a beautiful day **_

_**I've got you**_

_**I'm never blue**_

_**Close my eyes and my wishes come true**_

_**Need you so**_

_**You never know**_

_**Come with me it's a beautiful day **_

_**I do believe if I tried**_

_**I do believe I can fly**_

_**Fall through a hole in the sky**_

_**Say you'll catch me **_

_**Dj Melodie- Beautiful Day**_

**2****nd**** Mansion-**

**All the maids were picking straws . Why you ask? No one want's to wake up the low-blood pressure demon princess for her 1****st**** day of school. She can't be that bad right? **

**Wrong, rumor was that one unlucky maid shook awake Katsuko, and when the maids came in to see why Suzuki-chan wasn't awake, they found a paranoid maid, with a bad **

**looking eye, and dislocated jaw. Ouch ****L****. **

**Maid POV-**

**Aww dammit, I don't wanna die today. Why me? What did I ever do? All the maids sent sympathetic looks but I know they want to laugh. Ughh I'm to young to die. I asked the **

**maids "How do I wake her up?". They all shrugged there shoulders and had no clue. Damn maids, they know how to wake her up, they just want me to suffer. Oh god, I hope I **

**come out alive!**

**Katsuko POV-**

**Ahh. Sleep is magnificent, wonderful, amazing. I was in a dark, dreamless sleep, but then I feel something hard hit my head. Wait is that an apple that hit me? What the hell? I **

**get up from my comfy pillow, and turn to glare at that moron who woke me up? Ughh its some maid who's probably here to wake me up.**

**Maid POV-**

**Uh Suzuki-chan I said in a scared voice. I can't find my voice. Actually if someone was in my place, they would probably drop from the scary aura she's giving off. **

**What do you want? **

**Damn that's scary. Ugh um it's time for you to wake up and get dressed Suzuki-chan.**

**NO! **

**Suzuki-chan, please get up. **

**Grrrrrrr! **

**Did she just grrrr at me? That's it. Suzuki-chan get up right now or I will get 2 buckets of ice, and you'll feel like ur in an ice lake. (By the way the maid was screaming at her). **

**Wow when did I get a backbone?**

**Katsuko POV-**

**Did I just grrr? All of sudden I'm out of my thoughts, when I heard the maid screaming. Damn did this maid just scream at me? None of them ever yell at me. There just to **

**chicken. I think I'm gonna like her. Well might as well answer her , her stare is freaky and ain't pretty, although I like her hair. **

**Ok I answered.**

**I'll wake up. Hahaha the maid looks like she's gonna pee on the floor. hahahaha :) . What? It's not like I'm a demon princess everyday. I actually slept early yesterday. **

***Maid* OK then, I will go fix your breakfast. **

**Hey wait. I wanted ask the maid something. What's your name? And Don't worry, im not gonna fire you, I just wanna know your name.**

***Maid*- m-m-my name is K-k-Kimiko.**

**Hmm Kimiko ay? Well Kimiko, I like you? I think you're the only maid that actually has a back bone. By the way how old r u? You look young.**

***Maid*- I am 20 Katsuko-chan.**

**Just call me Katsuko, and I was wondering , can you be my personal maid? You seem cool enough.**

***Maid*- That's cool. Thank You Katsuko. Oh and Katsuko, you better get ready. You need to go meet the chairman. **

**How much time do I have?**

***Maid* 20 minutes.**

**Oh Shyt. You couldn't have woken me up earlier?**

***Maid* I smirked. I threw an apple didnt I. And i threatend with ice. HAHAHAHA *EVILLY*.**

**Oh god. i leapt through my bed onto the ice cold floor. i started to throw everything around  
**

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Where are my clothes? Where's my brush? Why the hell can't I find any of my stufff? This is seriously sucking right now!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

_**20 minutes later**_**…..**

**Suzuki-chan were here. The Limo pulls up to this amazing pink castle. Wow there are no words to describe the beauty-ness. Damn I'm being cheesy. Gotta lay-off the cheesy **

**movies with mom. Wow I think I'm gonna like this school. I wonder where is everyone? Suzuki-chan please call me when you finish with the chair-man. Hai arigato. Ok then **

**good luck. Wow, wait where's the chairman's office? Oh God this is not going to end well. **

_**10 Minute's later**_**…..**

**Damn school. Its freaking big. And cold. Damn rich bastards wasting money on high air conditioner . Its like freaking Alaska in here. How are people not freezing there butts off? **

**Ugh is there any civilization in here? What the hell? How did I end up in the ground? Was I day dreaming again? Why is there hand in my face? I look up and see a familiar face? **

**Why can't I recognize it? It looks so freaking familiar? Oh wait he's asking something.**

***Mystery Person* Hmm the stocks are doing good now. Father should be so proud. I know I'm going to be the heir. But father doubt's my intelligence. He doesn't know I own **

**many hospitals that were broke but now are in the top. What the hell? Watch were your going you baka. (He's saying this in a cold tone)**

**Suko's POV (Katsuko)-**

**What the hell? Did he just call me a baka? Oh he's in for it now. **

**Hey you!!!!!!!!!**** (K) **

**What the hell do you wan?t (MP)**

**Who the hell do you think you to call me a baka when all I did was crash into you. An you were un-scathed, while I fell on my butt, and you don't say sorry. Newsflash I wasn't **

**the only one who wasn't looking where they were going. Maybe you should get your glasses fixed and look forward instead of your stupid laptop.!!!!! I was beyond pissed off. **

**Who the hell does he think he is to call me a baka, not help me up, and thinks me crashing into him was my fault. That stupid bastard. And you know what, instead of apologizing **

**(I would have too if he did) he tells me with and a cold smirk *Whatever* and just leaves me. Did I mention I was still on the floor. Ughh what time is it? Where's my iphone? **

**Ahh there it is. Oh shyt im 20 minutes late. I better run.**

**I started running in through an endless maze of hallways with expensive paintings, when yet again I crash. Damn crashing. Damn genetics. I got this from my clumsy obaa-san. **

**Ughhhh why meeee. Excuse me, do you need help? The person I crashed into was actually helping me up, and not yelling. At least there's one nice person.**

***Haruhi's POV*- Thank god I have the day off. I wonder if dad wants spicy noodles or dumplings. Hmm lemme see if I have money with me. Oof. I hear sumone yelling why **

**meee. Excuse me do you need help. Wow this persons in shock. Are you ok I ask? Umm no. you see I was looking for the chairman's office and actually this is my 2****nd**** time **

**falling. She looks a bit embarrassed. Oh I can help if you want. Thanx so muchh. So whats your name? My names is**

**Suzuki Katsuko. **

**If you don't mind me asking, what's yours?**

**My name is Fujioka Haruhi.**

**Ahhhh Fujioka-san?**

**Oh just please call me Haruhi.**

**Oh Ok. Haruhi can I ask you something?**

**Yes?**

**Why are you in a boy's uniform if you're a girl?………**

_**What's Haruhi going to say now? Will she reveal the truth or what. Will suko see the bastard again? (No offense, I actually like the meanie) You guys get who the pairings are going to be?**_

_**That's all for now. It sucks I know. Help a little would be kind of nice xD. Thanx for reviewing and favorting. Hope I get 3-7 or more sorry if it's short. I hope there going to be longer soon.  
**_

_**~R.E.V.I.E.W.S3~**_

_**BYE~**_


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Wats Up? Sry for not updating but life is crazy. Here's a new chapter. P.S I don't own anything. Also I know my grammer sucks. Bear with me even if I speak English. Oh an I was wondering if whos reading my storys can send me some good English songs. I need some new ones.**

**Chapter 4**

**One song about a girl**

**Can't breathe when I'm around her**

**I'll wait here everyday**

**In case she scratch the surface**

**She'll never notice**

**I'm not in love**

**This is not my heart**

**I'm not gonna waste these words**

**About a girl**

**Last night I knew what to say**

**But you weren't there to hear it**

**These lines so well rehearsed**

**Tongue tied and overloaded**

**You'll never notice**

**I'm not in love**

**This is not my heart**

**I'm not gonna waste these words**

**About a girlI'm not in love**

**This is not your song**

**I'm not gonna waste these words**

**About a girl**

**About A Girl- The Academy Is**

_**Recap: **__**I can help if you want. Thanx so muchh. So whats your name? My names is Suzuki Katsuko. If you don't mind me asking, what's yours?**_

_**My name is Fujioka Haruhi.**_

_**Ahhhh Fujioka-san?**_

_**Oh just please call me Haruhi.**_

_**Oh Ok. Haruhi can I ask you something?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Why are you in a boy's uniform if you're a girl?………**_

**Haruhi POV:**

**Angel And Devil Battle (Haruhi's inner mind)-**

**Angel Haruhi (A)- Haruhi just say yes ur a girl.**

**Devil Haruhi- (D) Y should She? Wat if she reveals your identity**

**Haruhi(H)- That's True.**

**(A) But this girl doesn't look like she would tell.**

**(H)- Also True**

**(D)- Looks can be deceiving.**

**(H)- (Hmmm)**

**(A)-Tell **

**(D)-don't**

**(A)-Tell**

**(D)-don't**

**(A)- Yes **

**(D)- No**

**(A)- Yes**

**(H)- SHUTTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(A&D)- Were Just Trying to help gosh~ Have Fun On Ur Own (*Poof*).**

**Uhhh Haruhi R U Ok?**

**Oh Shyt did I just yell that out?**

**Haruhi I wont tell anyone if ur a girl.**

**Well she seems nice enough so I'll tell her.**

**Ahh Katsuko-chan yes I am a girl. Please don't tell.**

**I won't I promise *grins***

**Thank you *also grins***

**Katsuko POV-**

**Uhmm Haruhi if you don't mind I was wondering if you can so me the Superintendent's **_**(is that how u say it?)**_** office. I'm so late.**

**Sure.**

**As were walking there are some girls that should get there eyes checked out. Is it Possible to get hearts popping out of ur eyes? **

**Haruhi?**

**Yes?**

**Is there something in the food to make the girls have there eyes pop out hearts?**

**No Why?**

**Look at those girls.**

**Oh there just like that. Now we better go the office.**

**Ok. How big is this damn school. Stupid Rich Bastards. **

**Wait a minute. I am from a family from Stupid Rich Bastards. I better stop thinking. I feel like I'm getting a brain freeze with out the ice cream.**

_**10 minutes of endless hallways **__**(u see I am overdramatic sumtimes xD)**_

**Here we are. **

**Finally. I think my feet are going to break.**

**Well I better go. I need to go grocery shopping. **

**Arigato Haruhi-chan.**

**Ja-ne Katsuko-chan**

**Head-Masters Office**

**Ahh Suzuki Katsuko. Welcome**

**Hello. Sorry I was late. I was a little lost**

**No Problem. I am Yuzuru Suoh. *Spins with glitter coming out and says* I'm the superintendent. **

**I hope you have a wonderful time. Here are 20 uniforms **_**(I just made it up. Idk how many they need) and schedules. **_

_**You are in 2-A and start tommrow. Ta-Ta (haha I needed to put that in there)**_

***InnerMind***

**What the hell? Where in Kami's name did the sparkles come from? I think everybody except Haruhi and that Sadistic Bastard ate something funny. Uh I need to get home. Maybe I should re think about private tutors.**

**2nd**** Mansion-**

**Katsuko POV-**

**Ughh im so tired. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like. I need to change. Sleep is seriously calling me. **_**(Did I mention Satsuko's room is just like Kyoya's except in the colors red and gold? Oops but now u have a distinct idea on how it looks. Back to the story.) **_**Ugh note to self- buy a new or invent indestructible alarm clock. **

***Knock**Knock***

**Come in yell. Yea Kimiko?**

**You want any dinner? **

**Nah Im good. To pooped out to move again. And I remind you. Throw something really hard at me if I don't get up. Don't wanna be late tomorrow.**

***Chuckling* Gotcha. Anything else?**

**Nah Im good. Time to hit the hay. Goodnight Kimiko.**

**Goodnight Satsuko.**

**Heavenly Sleep take me away. I have a feeling tomorrow has a few surprises.  
**

**Short I know but I have a lot to do. Update soon ok? Also remember to send some good music choices. Me need new music. Check out my other story. Gonna go work on that. Ttyl 3 peace**

**REVIEW _ makes me happy.**


End file.
